Absence of Normality
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: Higurashi Kagome was sick or the normality that was her life. So, she found a bathhouse and found her change, in the form of the world's biggest jerk, InuYasha.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. not today at least...

Well, I've started a new story...again... Yeah, well, while Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High is on Hiatus, I thought I'd throw the prologue of a new story at ya'll so you can check it out. WARNING: I've not written an InuYasha fan fic in like...forever! So, please excuse all inadiquacies that may occur. But, I'll let you read it now!

_Absence of Normality_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Higurashi Kagome, twenty-years-old and still living with her mother, brother, cat, and grandfather in the nice, normal suburbs of Tokyo.

She'd finished high school with average marks. She'd gone to a community college and passed required courses. And then…she quit. Still living out of the basement of her mother's house, Kagome decided to start work. And she did…but she quit that too. She started to take up writing, and she was good…but…she quit that. It's not that Kagome was lazy, it was that she was…she was lazy. So, at eighteen, she decided to find herself a home, somewhere away from the normal suburbs where she was so determined to quit. And she did, it only took her two years…but hey, she didn't quit, right?

Kagome was moving to Kyoto, and she was scared. She was moving into a very nice room in a very nice boarding house in Kyoto. It was even close to a college, so, Kagome applied, and was accepted. So, Kagome was moving from Tokyo to Kyoto.

Higurashi Kagome slammed the door to her run down, beat up, third generation, forest green Subaru Outback. She listened to the windows rattle for a moment, watching carefully to make sure the driver's side back passenger seat window didn't pop out like it had the other day. Kagome shook her head and looked at her neighbor's driveway.

She sighed. The Akatoki's were a wealthy bunch. They owned a heath shop not far from where they lived. And because of that health shop, they all drove around in nice cars, including their boy, Hojo. He rode around in a nice, shiny red, Fiat Barchetta. He also drove around in the gas guzzling Hummer H3 that sat all nice shiny and yellow in their driveway.

Speaking of Hojo…Kagome had forever held a spot in her heart for the boy…until her friends oh so boldly decided to tell her Akatoki Hojo had the _biggest_ crush on her…and that the entire school knew about it. That was when Kagome decided she would distance herself from Hojo. It's not that she stopped disliking the boy, it was that…well…he started to bring her gifts from his parents Health store. Kagome wasn't a romantic, and wasn't into something that would cure cholera.

Deciding it was time to stop staring at the nice and shiny Barchetta in Hojo's driveway, Kagome walked back down the stone pathway to the painted white door to her suburban home.

She could navigate the house with her eyes closed. She new the roof was made of red tiles and the walls an aging yellow. She new a sakura tree stood proud in the lush green grass of the yard. She new the gardens were full of petunias, violets, ferns, and moon flowers. She knew when she passed the white painted picket fence, separating her yard from another. Kagome knew it all too well, way too well. So, that's why Higurashi Kagome was leaving for Kyoto.

"Mom?" Kagome pushed open the door to her perfectly normal suburban home, only to find the normally normal inside perfectly empty, "Mom?" She slid off the brown loafers that sat upon her feet and walked onto the shiny wooden floor in her nice, clean, white socks, "Mom!"

"Kagome?"

"Jii-chan!" Kagome raced towards the kitchen, slipping and sliding along the polished surface of the wooden floor. Eventually, she decided to propel herself forward like a figure skater on ice. Though, she was not a figure skater on ice, but a girl in socks on a spotlessly, sparkling, wooden floor.

But suddenly, as fate would have it, a fat, white and brown cat, with lazy yellow eyes crossed her path. This cat happened to be the family cat, Buyo. Buyo was a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, exceptionally, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, exceedingly, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, awfully very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, incredibly, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, dreadfully, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, extraordinarily, lethargic cat. But, the family loved him…except for times like the time where he hid in the toilet, or the time he hopped in the bathtub, or the time he vegged out on the front step, or the time he decided to finally get up off his lazy, cat ass and get some food…just as Kagome was speeding towards the kitchen.

So, like normal, Kagome tripped over the cat, injuring only her self, not Buyo. No, Buyo carried on, looking back only once, to sit and eat his cat food, out of the cat dish with his name on it.

"Kagome, what are you doing on the floor, you're supposed to be leaving, dear!"

Kagome looked up. Standing before her in apron and 50's dress stood her grandfather…sorry, her _mother_, towel and wet dish in hand. A droplet of soapy water landed on Kagome's forehead.

"I know mom," Kagome stood and brushed off her slacks and comfy blue sweatshirt, "I was coming in to say goodbye to you all when Buyo," She sent a spine chilling glare towards said cat, who sat and peacefully ate his kibble and bits, "So kindly tripped me."

Kagome's mother, a curly haired animal lover, gasped and trotted over to Buyo and crooned as he continued to eat, "Oh Buyo-baby, you're okay right darling? Oh you be more careful now okay honey?" She patted the cat on the head and clopped back over to her daughter, "You should really pay attention to where you are going, Kagome dear." Ms. Higurashi continued to dry the blue dish in her hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks mom!" She turned to leave, "I'm going to go find Souta…"

"Wait honey!"

Kagome turned around to face her mother, "Mom, I have to leave!"

"Come give mommy a kiss dear!" Ms. Higurashi opened her arms and walked towards her daughter.

Kagome smiled and accepted the embrace. She kissed her mother on the cheek.

Ms. Higurashi smiled, "Well, I have to finish up these dishes and go to the market for dinner!" She released her daughter, "You better be going now, sweetie!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "Mom, you know I'm not coming back until Christmas holiday, right?"

"Oh yes, I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am sweetie! It's not like I'll never see you again!" Ms. Higurashi smiled uneasily and turned from her dishes to her daughter, "Go on now-!" She looked down and smiled, truly smiled, at her daughter, who had wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you too, sweetie," Ms. Higurashi shooed her daughter away, "Go on now! Do you want anyone else to get that apartment?"

"Nope!" Kagome waved and ran full-speed out of the kitchen, "Bye mom! I'll call when I get there!"

"I love you, bye-bye!" Ms. Higurashi waved her dishtowel in the air, but quickly pulled it down to wipe away the tears.

* * *

"Souta? Jii-chan?!" Kagome slid and stumbled through the house, "Jii-chan? Souta?"

"God sis, we're out side!"

Kagome groans, super-man-slid towards the door, slipped on her scuffed, brown loafers and jogged out the door, "I've been looking for you guys everywhere! I have to leave, _now_!" She ran up to the men and hugged her only younger brother, "I'll miss you guys! I'll call when I get there!" She hugged her grandfather.

"Well miss you too sis," Souta ran a hand through his own messy, ebony hair, the lids of his matching cobalt eyes blinking away the tears, "Don't d-do anything stupid."

Kagome smiled, "Are you crying?" She looked up from hugging her bawling grandfather, "Souta?"

He looked away, cheeks bright red, "No! N-No! I have dirt in my eyes!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her brother once again, "I'll miss you guy, now, I've gotta get out of here before the healthy stalker comes round again!"

Souta laughed and opened the driver's door of the Subaru for his sister, "I'll talk at you later, and see you Christmas!" He watched his sister climb in and shut the door behind her, "See you!" Souta stood back, walking to the front lawn where he started his epic task of consoling both his mother and grandfather.

Kagome waved one final time before starting the Subaru and driving off watching the figures of her brother and grandfather slowly shrink into nothingness. She hit what she called the 'magical-music-button', and Gackt filtered through the speakers. And so, she started her quest towards the unknown of the Kyoto bathhouse.

* * *

It was _hours_ before she reached the bathhouse, after many rest stops and lame pick up lines, not to mention crappy traffic and screwed up traffic lights. But, she made it in one piece…at ten 'o'clock at night.

Kagome sighted and parked her car. She looked to her left. That was the way she had come. A dirt path lined with trees and more trees. Kagome then looked to her right. There were a few more cars, it was too dark to tell what cars, and further down was a tall, red painted shrine gate and a set of stairs. Too lazy to walk, Kagome hopped back into the Subaru and parked closer to the gate.

"Finally," Walking towards the gate, she began to talk to her self, "I'm finally here…now, where might the owner be," Kagome, as soon as she passed the gate started her ascent up the paper lantern lit stairway towards the bathhouse, "I'm so tiered…" She moaned looking up to the black, starlit night sky, "I wish these stairs weren't so long…I should've seen if I could drive-!"

"Who the hell are you and why do you talk so much?!"

Kagome stopped.

"Excuse me? Are you stupid? I was talking to you."

That struck a nerve.

Kagome spun around on the stair, body stiff, hands balled into tight fists of fury and a very dangerous look on her face, "Who the-!"

What she saw surprised her. It wasn't that the person before her was extremely handsome. I mean, any normal person could have just-passed-shoulder-length silver hair that sparkled under the moon, beautifully tanned skin, amber eyes that pierced the soul, or a physique so perfect it would make any sane woman drool…who was she kidding? The man was almost a god! Or…more like a dog. For, perched atop the boy's head were two Akita style ears.

Kagome had wanted a change? Hadn't she? And she got one.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me stupid?!" Kagome half-heartedly lashed out.

"InuYasha," The boy barked, "And just who the hell are you, wench?!"

Kagome stared into the beautiful amber eyes of the asshole called, 'InuYasha'. "Higurashi Kagome, asshole," She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She had found it. Her change, her challenge, he was it. He _was_ what she had been looking for all her life. Higurashi Kagome had found her change in the form of a boy name InuYasha, the world's biggest asshole.

* * *

So, what do you all think? Is it worth continuing, or should I throw it away? I love reviews! Happy new years to you all!

Tsuki-no-baka-chan


End file.
